


Morning Ritual

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-16
Updated: 2000-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Morning in the Fraser/Vecchio home.





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG

#### Rated PG 

Alliance legally owns these characters. No copyright infringement intended and no profit will be made. 

#### MORNING RITUAL 

Ray buried his face in the pillow with a groan as the alarm on the clock radio went off. "And it's a clear but cold day here in the city of Chicago," a voice from the radio announced, "it's thirteen degrees right now, with the highs expected to reach only the mid-twenties." 

Ray reached out and turned the alarm off with a firm slap. It was too early to be hearing that forecast. Especially when the forecast was made by such a disgustingly cheerful voice. 

He had trouble enough getting out of bed these days. Every morning for the last three months as a matter of fact; ever since he and Benny had moved in together. 

Ray rolled over and scooted closer to Benny, trying to think of one good reason he should leave this nice warm bed- and Benny- to go out into the freezing cold city and face a day full of criminals and ugliness. 

"Ray?" Ben's voice was a sleepy mumble. Maybe if he lay very still, Ben would think he hadn't heard him. 

"Ray?" The voice was a little more awake now. 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"We have to get up now." 

A sad sigh. "I know." 

Ray leaned down for a kiss, but Benny rolled away from him, bringing his hands up to his mouth. "Don't kiss me yet, Ray, I have morning breath." 

Ray flopped back onto his own pillow with another sigh, and Ben tossed back the covers and got out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, Benny emerged, freshly shaved and tooth-brushed, and he smiled at Ray. "You may kiss me now, Ray." 

Ray got out of bed and gave Benny a smirk. "Not yet I can't," he said, sauntering into the bathroom. 

Ben stared after him, then turned his attention to making the bed. He walked into the bathroom just as Ray was turning the shower on. Ben stepped into the tub behind Ray, pulling the shower curtain closed, and Ray turned to face him. 

"Now?" Ben asked with a smile. 

"Now," Ray nodded, and Ben gave him a lingering kiss. 

"Good morning, Ray." 

"Good morning, Benny." 

Ray pulled him into another kiss, maneuvering them under the warm stream of water. Finally Ray pulled away and reached for the bottle of shampoo. 

"Please, allow me," Ben said, taking the bottle from Ray's hands. 

Ray smiled and shook his head slightly, but allowed Benny to proceed. He could never understand his lover's fascination with his hair- what there was of it- but Benny seemed to enjoy it. 

And truth be told, Ray loved having Benny wash his hair. He closed his eyes as Ben worked the shampoo into a lather, then worked the suds over Ray's head, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. Ray felt a delicious shiver run through him, and he tilted his head back slightly. 

He felt himself pushed gently backwards until he was standing directly under the showerhead, then felt Ben's hands running gently over his head, helping rinse the suds away. Ray smiled as he felt a quick kiss pressed to his lips. 

"All done," Ben said. 

Ray and Ben switched places, and Ben quickly shampooed his own hair, Ray watching in fascination as Ben sudsed and rinsed the hair that somehow managed to be full and thick even when wet. 

Ray moved a step closer to Ben, pulling a washcloth from the rack. "Turn around," he said; and Ben complied with a smile. 

Grabbing the soap, Ray worked a good lather into the washcloth, then worked the cloth over Ben's neck and shoulders, then down his back, washing it briskly; until he encountered a small area of scar tissue. Ray slowed his movements then, working the washcloth over the scar in a gentle caress. 

Ben smiled and turned around, and rewarded Ray with yet another kiss as the suds was washed away from his back. The two men quickly finished washing and exited the shower, grabbing their towels. 

After drying off, Ray modestly wrapped his towel around his waist, but Benny strolled into the bedroom stark naked. The two men moved to the closet and began removing their clothes for the day, tossing them onto the bed. 

As they did so, Ray noticed with relief that Ben was preparing his brown uniform. No red serge meant no guard duty. He didn't care what Benny said about being raised in the great frozen tundra; Ray hated the idea of Ben standing outside in the bitter cold for hours on end. 

"Whose turn is it to make breakfast?" Ben asked, buttoning his shirt. 

"Yours." 

"Oh. Scrambled eggs?" 

Ray wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

"Waffles?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Understood." Ben smiled and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Ray turned his attention back to the closet, trying to decide which necktie to wear. As he looked through his collection of ties, Ray began humming. 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
